1. Field of Use
While the panel end structure and panel joint of the present invention are subject to a wide range of applications, they are especially suited for use in the construction of modular buildings and containers, and will be particularly described in that connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of buildings and containers from panels having metallic walls separated by a layer of insulation is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,578 discloses such a structure. Typically, however, such structures partially defeat the purpose of the insulation by electrically and thermally shorting the inner and outer panel walls at the end of the panel, in order to form a joint. While this problem has been recognized in the prior art, the proposed solutions have resulted in panel end structures and joints of relatively complex construction extending well beyond the panel walls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,455 shows an end structure for a modular panel and a joint for two panels utilizing that end structure which end structure and joint avoid the creation of a continuous metal path between the inner and outer metallic panel walls. However, the end structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,455 (1) requires the use of seven elements, making it relatively complex, (2) extends well beyond the panel outer wall, necessitating additional clearance for the resulting structure, and (3) relies primarily on a relatively flexible neoprene member to lend strength to the resulting joint. U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,466 also discloses an insulated panel end structure of a relatively complex nature, requiring the use of five elements, and extending well beyond the inner panel wall, thus detracting from the internal space of the resulting structure.